High School Complicated
by TeamXtremexfan
Summary: Kelly Blank has just moved to Richmond from her perfect life in Tampa. Soon Kelly makes friends and enimies even cathing the attention of the local bad boy. What will happen to Kelly and her new friends as the go though the trials of high school life?
1. Chapter 1

"Kelly, Kelly wake up honey you don't want to be late for your first day of school," Kelly slowly started to stir awake and when she sat up she was greeted by her smiling mother. "Uhg mom do I have to go," Kelly whined in protest. "Yes you do come on you'll have fun," Susan, Kelly's, mom said as she stood up and walked out of her daughters room.

Kelly looked around and sighed. Her new room was still cluttered with moving boxes form 2 days ago when her perfect life had been up rooted by her dad's promotion. You see Kelly used to live in Tampa, Florida living a great life. She was popular and had a lot of friends during her freshman and sophomore years of high school. She could still remember the day her parents told her about this move.

_A few days ago in Tampa, Florida_

_Kelly drove home happily from the mall. John Morrison the hottest guy in school had just asked her to go out with him. She was on cloud 9 and nothing could bring her down. She couldn't believe it that the guys she had been crushing on since freshman year had finally asked her out. Her 2 best friends Layla and Brooke were so happy for her._

_Kelly pulled her car up into the drive way of her parent's house and happily got out and made her way up to the door. "Mom guess what," Kelly exclaimed making her way into the living room where she saw both her parents sitting down. "John Morrison asked me out today can you believe it," Kelly gushed with excitement._

"_Umm Kelly that's great," Susan said as she looked at her husband. "What's wrong," Kelly asked sensing they weren't telling her something. "Kelly sit down we have to tell you something," Richard said to his daughter as she sat down on the couch next to her mother. "I got a promotion in my job," Richard said smiling a little. "Really dad that's great you really deserved it," Kelly said smiling. _

"_But the only thing is that I'm being relocated to Richmond in a few days meaning were moving," her dad said. And that was the beginning of her nightmare._

Kelly sighed sadly. She had to say goodbye to her best friends and the guy she really liked all in one day. "Kelly shook those thoughts from her head and pulled the covers off placing her feet on the cold floor she drug herself to her closet and opened it up looking for an outfit to wear. She decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a blue blouse.

After picking her outfit our Kelly walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and brushed the tangles out of her long blonde hair. She then changed into her clothes and after applying some light pink eye shadow and clear lip gloss she was ready. Kelly made her way downstairs and saw her mom and dad sitting down at the table.

"Morning Kelly," Richard said greeting his daughter. "Morning," Kelly replied grabbing the glass of orange juice on the table and taking a drink. "Do you want some breakfast," Susan asked her daughter. "No I'm ok," Kelly replied as a knock sounded at the door. Kelly smiled and made her way to the door opening it up and was immediately engulfed in a hug from her cousin Mickie. Kelly hugged her back tightly. The one good thing about this was that she would be living close to her favorite cousin Mickie.

"Oh my god Kells it's so great to see you," Mickie exclaimed happily. "You too Micks," Kelly replied just as happy. "So I guess I'm just chopped liver huh," a deep husky voice said laughing a little. Kelly smiled as she saw her uncle Steve Austin walk up the porch. "Of course I couldn't forget my favorite uncle," Kelly said hugging him tightly. After Steve said hi to his sister and Richard they walked out and got into the police cruiser with Steve. You see Steve was also the chief of police in Richmond.

After a while of driving he pulled up in front of the high school. They got out and Kelly looked at her surroundings and sighed. Mickie noticed this. "Don't worry K2 you'll love it here come on I want to introduce you to my friends," Mickie exclaimed as they made their way to the parking lot. They soon walked up to 4 girls.

"Guys this is my cousin Kelly, Kelly this is Melina, Tiffany, Maryse and Sarita," Mickie introduced. "Its nice to finally meet you Mickie," Melina said smiling. "Yeah Micks here hasn't stopped talking about you coming in days," Maryse said playfully.

"Su gusto Kelly," Sarita said in Spanish. "Tu tambien, Sartia," Kelly said smiling. "So you know Spanish," Sarita asked as Kelly shook her head yes. "Great now you 2 can confuse us even more," Tiffany said making the girls laugh.

Soon the girls stopped as they looked over at something Kelly saw this and turned around and saw a black Harley pull up into the parking lot with a silver ford mustang following it. "Wow Jack has a great taste in cars I mean dam," Tiffany said admiring the car. Maryse rolled her eyes. "Really Tiff you need to do something more productive then fantasize about cars." Tiffany just stuck her tongue out as a response.

Kelly kept a close eyes on the figure on the bike. As he parked the bike, he got off taking his helmet off. Kelly was immediately drawn to him. He was very good looking. As he scanned the parking lot his eyes fell on her. He sent her a smirk and a small wink making Kelly blush. When she looked up she saw him make his way to the guys getting out of the mustang.

"Who are they," Kelly asked as she looked over at the guys. "Oh that's Randy Orton, John Cena, Dave Batista, Jack Swagger, Ted Dibiase and Jeff Hardy the hottest guys in school," Melina said.

"But there also the bad boys of the school and town. I don't know how many times my dad has brought them into the station. He said that there bad news," Mickie replied.

"Come on guys we better get going or will be late for class," Sarita said. Kelly took one last look at Randy and quickly followed her new friends into the school . As they wlaked down the hall Tiffany rolled her eyes. "Great it's the beautiful people." As soon as those words were spoken 6 girls walked by them giving them glares.

"Who were they," Kelly asked. "The skanks of the school aka the beautiful people," Maryse said rolling her eyes. "yeah that's lacy Von Eric, Angelina Love, Maria Kanellis, Velvet Sky, Madison Rayne and Michelle McCool," Tiffany said pointing to each girl. "there the popular girls in school and have put out for every guy in town," Melina said.

"Wow what sluts," Kelly exclaimed as the girls laughed. "Yep were definitely going to like you," Sarita said.

Soon the bell rang and Tiffany, Kelly, Mickie and Melina made their way to math class.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly, Mickie, Tiffany and Melina made their way into math class. "Morning girls, Morning Tiffany," Mr. Angle said smiling. "Umm morning Mr. Angle this is Kelly Blank, she's new," Tiffany said a little uncomfortable.

"Well it's nice to meet you," Kurt said still looking at Tiffany. The girls made their way and sat down."Ok that was a little creepy," Melina said as Mickie agreed. "Yeah he couldn't keep his eyes off of you," Kelly said looking at Tiffany as she sighed. "I know he was like that last year and he also did that at basketball practice," Tiffany replied. Soon the tardy bell rang and Mr. Angle began class. After 15 minutes the door opened and Randy, Dave and Jack made their way in.

"Well Mr. Orton, Mr. Batista and Mr. Swagger so good of you to join us," Mr. Angle said as the guys took a seat next to the girls. "Sorry baldy we had some stuff to take care of," Randy said leaning back in his chair.

Mr. Angle rolled his eyes as he continued the lesson. As Kelly took notes she could feel Randy's eyes looking at her with that intense stare making Kelly blush. Soon class was over and the girls left heading to their classes. After a while Kelly and Sarita walked out of Spanish and down the hall towards the cafeteria.

"Hey guys," Sarita said as the 2 sat down with their friends. "Hey girls," Mickie said. Sarita sighed. "What's wrong," Maryse asked. "I don't know it's just that today in gym class Coach Steiner was giving me weird looks and it creped me out," Sarita replied.

"I know what you mean Mr. Angle was doing the same thing to me in math class," Tiffany exclaimed. "Ok that's just creepy," Melina said as the girls agreed.

"Well look if it isn't the loser table," Lacy said as her, Maria, Velvet, Madison, Michelle and Angelina said walking up. "What do you guys want,' Mickie asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well we just wanted to come and introduce ourselves to the new girl," Maria said. "Why are you hanging out with these girls when you can hang out with the beautiful people," Velvet exclaimed.

"Umm thanks but no thanks ok," Kelly said. Lacy glared rolling her eyes. "Fine later losers," she said as they made their way to the other side of the cafeteria.

"Wow nice Kelly," Christy exclaimed. "I would never go and hang out with those bitches when I have great friends here," Kelly said as the girls hugged her.

Soon it was after school and Kelly was wlaking down the hall from her locker by herself. As she turned the corner she ran staright into something hard. As she started to fall, she felt a pair of strong arms grab her waist stopping her.

"Whoa careful wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we," Kelly heard a deep male voice say laughing a little. Kelly looked up and immediately caught the deep blue eyes of Randy Orton. He gave her a smirk helping her on to her feet never taking his hands off of her waist.

"Thanks," Kelly said shyly aware that Randy still had his arms around her waist. "Well we can't have a hottie like you getting hurt," Randy said flirting making Kelly blush.

"Umm again thank you but I need to go," Kelly said smiling a little as Randy slowly removed his hands. "What's your name," Randy asked. "Oh I'm Kelly Blank," Kelly replied.

"Randy Orton. I'll see you around," Randy gave Kelly a wink and sauntered down the watched him leave a smile on her face. Maybe this place wasn't as bad as she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week already since Kelly had moved to Richmond and started school there and to be honest it wasn't as bad as Kelly had imagined. She had already made great friends, she loved the surrounding areas of trees and nature that surrounded her neighborhood and she even liked the guys at her school, one in particular. Randy Orton was the total bad boy package. He was smoking hot, mysterious and loved to get into trouble. She had heard in just that week him and his friends had been taken into the police station at least once already. Kelly's Uncle Steve told her to stay away from him and his friends saying that they were nothing but trouble but there was something about Rand that captured Kelly's attention and wouldn't let go.

It was Saturday morning as Kelly made her way downstairs dressed in a pair of jean Capri's and a purple tank top, her blonde hair up in a ponytail.

"Hey daddy, where's mom," Kelly asked as she kissed her dad on the cheek.

"She's with Steve. There going around Richmond reliving old memories," my dad replied rolling his eyes playfully. "So where are you off to sweetie?"

"I'm meeting up with Mickie and the girls and were going to go grab a bite to eat and hang out," Kelly replied as she grabbed her tote bag.

"Ok Kelly, have fun," he kissed her forehead as Kelly made her way out and down the driveway. Kelly decided to walk to Tiffany's house where they were going to meet up with the girls. Kelly finally arrived at her house and saw Tiffany standing over the hood of her 1979 Chevy black impala, or as she revered to it as her baby.

"Hey Tiff watcha doing," Kelly replied as Tiffany let out a groan.

"My engines completely busted and its going to take me months to save up for a new one this sucks," Tiffany closed the hood pulling herself up laying back.

"Oh I'm sorry Tiff," Kelly replied. Kelly looked and saw Mickie pull up in her black mustang making Tiffany quickly sit up.

"Man Mickie where did you get this car, "she replied admiring the car as Mickie, Sarita, and Maryse got out of the car.

"Well I seriously needed to get a new car before my old one finally broke down into pieces so my dad took me to get a new car and I fell in love with this one," Mickie said smiling.

"Ok guys I'm like seriously starving can we go to the dinner and eat already and plus Melina's already there waiting for us," Maryse said. We all go in the car and headed to the dinner.

After a few minutes, the girls finally arrived and walked inside were the saw Melina sitting down at a booth. The girls made their way over and sat down.

"So Kelly how do you like Richmond so far." Sarita asked as she took a sip of her chocolate milkshake.

"Well surprisingly I like it here especially since I made such great friends but I still kind of miss Tampa. I miss the beach, my 2 other friends and this really cute guy John Morrison. He asked me out but we had to move," Kelly replied a little sadly.

"Awww that sucks were sorry Kells'," Melina replied sympathetically.

"Oh my god girls look who just walked in Tiffany replied looking towards the door. The girls all looked over and saw Randy, John, Dave, Jack, Jeff and ted walk in and take a seat at a booth.

"Man they are so hot," Mickie replied smiling.

"Micks you know your father. He would kill you if you thought of those guys like that even though it is true," Maryse said.

"So which ones do you guys like," Kelly asked as she took a bite of her cheeseburger.

"Well I like Dave," Mickie replied smiling.

"I like Ted," Maryse replied next.

"I think Jeff is kind of cute," Sarita said blushing.

"I really like John," Melina said sneaking a peak at him.

"And I like Jack I mean come on he's hot and he's great with cars what's more to like," Tiffany said making the girls laugh.

"So Kelly do you like anyone," Mickie replied nudging her side playfully.

"Ok I sort of like Randy." I replied quietly.

"Really well good luck with that because he's going out with Michelle McCool and is she finds out you like him she will kill you," Sarita replied as everyone agreed.

Kelly looked over at the booth and caught Randy's eye he stared at her slowly smirking giving her a small wink Kelly. Kelly looked down blushing. After the girls had finished eating they made their way outside when Tiffany suddenly stopped.

"Oh no here we go again," Maryse muttered rolling her eyes. Tiffany slowly walked up to the red vintage camaro, her eyes glued to it like a person on a diet seeing a donut.

"A 1970 camaro man this is nice," Tiffany said as she looked it over.

"Well thanks for the compliment," Tiffany quickly turned around and saw the guys walk out Jack smirking.

"Jack this is yours," Tiffany asked as Jack made his way over running his hand over the hood.

"Yeah this is my baby," Jack said proudly. "It was going to a junk yard but I saved it and fixed her up." Jack looked over at Tiffany with a quizzical look. "So you like cars?"

"Like them I'm in love with cars. I would show you mine but its busted," Tiffany explained sadly.

"Well maybe some time I can come over and see it and maybe even help you fix it up," Jack said smiling a little. Tiffany smiled a little.

"Yeah that would be cool," she replied.

"So is your friend always like that," Randy said quietly standing behind Kelly. She turned around looking up in his blue eyes.

"Yeah she's really obsessed with cars," she said smiling a little.

Randy laughed a little. "Yeah I can tell."

"Guys can we go I want to get to the lake before its dark," Melina replied.

"Mind if we tag along with you girls," Jeff asked looking at Sarita.

"I don't know this is really a girls day," Mickie said unsure about the situation.

"Oh come on Ms. Austin live a little or are you afraid of what daddy might think," Dave replied smirking. Mickie gave him a glare.

"No fine you guys can come but don't try anything because my dad thought me moves and I have pepper spray," she warned. Dave put up his hands in front of him laughing a little.

"Trust me will be complete gentlemen."

"Well Kelly looks like we have a date," Randy whispered as he walked over with the guys to Jacks car. This would definetly be an interesting time Kelly thought.


End file.
